


It's The Weekend

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Leather, M/M, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: It's a long weekend and Harry and Draco decide to spend it at home





	It's The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/gifts).



> These three drabbles are the result of a photo Tim shared and the ensuing overnight convo between me and Tim - overnight for me anyway. Much silliness ensued and much of the content is directly from that conversation and a few odd posts on discord. Tim likes my drabbles, so I did these for him. He wanted me to share them, so here they are. I hope they make you smile.
> 
> Tim, this is for you and your Harry. <3

Relax  
Word count 170

Lazy Sunday mornings were Harry’s favorite part of the week. He was done at the restaurant until Wednesday afternoon and with the holiday, he and Draco had two days to just relax and ignore the world. He’d left him sleeping, slipping into his favorite black joggers and oversized red jumper. Harry started coffee, put on the kettle and started making toast when he heard the shower turn on. A secret smile curved his lips when he heard Draco walk into the kitchen.

“It’s the weekend, love,” Harry chuckled. “I mean, you look wonderful but don’t you want to be comfortable - relax a little?”

“I am relaxed,” Draco scoffed, “I forwent the collared shirt today in the name of casual.” He brushed his hands down the grey knit sweater and the top of his everyday blue jeans.

“Your belt and dress shoes match,” Harry met his gaze, then broke down and laughed. “Good thing you’re adorable,” he murmured as he kissed him on his way to get the toast and toppings.

 

Toast  
Word count: 100

Draco carried the cups to the table, handing Harry his coffee and settling down with his tea.

“Potter, you’re gross,” Draco said as he spread vegemite on his toast, “caramel topping AND butter? I despair of you at times, truly I do.”

“OK, you eat vegemite. You do not get to scoff at my caramel,” Harry said defiantly.

“Vegemite, is a fabulous invention of the Australian Muggles and should be celebrated in the highest order,” Draco sniffed indignantly.

Harry couldn’t help it, he snickered and then just laughed hard. “Heathen,” Harry muttered under his breath as he sipped his coffee.

 

Liquor  
Words: 100 first try

“This is your idea of afternoon entertainment Harry? Seriously?” Draco looked from the tv to his boyfriend who was rummaging through the liquor cabinet. “Trashy American Muggle television.”

“I have all your favorites,” he said with a grin as he placed the bottles on the coffee table. Cinzano and soda, gin and tonic and,” he said with a flourish, “two bottles of champagne on ice.” Retrieving a bag from behind the chair, he continued, “And your favorite crisps and chocolates.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Draco said with a smile, “even if you do have shite taste in television.”

 

Shoes  
Words: 150

The original photo:

 

The TV reduced to a low buzz in the background in their post alcoholic haze, Harry and Draco lounged together on their rich red leather sofa. Their feet close together, not quite touching; Harry’s toes peeking out of his overly long joggers, bare and sturdy, in sharp contrast to Draco’s long legs clad in jeans and loud socks and stylish brown oxfords. But, that’s them, isn’t it, Draco thought looking at them and then over at Harry. They are so different, yet fit so well together. It shouldn’t work and yet it does and he is grateful every day that it does.

“Sickle for your thoughts,” Harry said softly as he caught Draco’s gaze.

“Thinking how we shouldn’t work and do,” Draco admitted, “and how grateful I am.”

“Me too.” Harry smiled as he laced their fingers together over the top of the sofa and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
